


Camp Campbell Group Chat

by DuckieBubbles



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Group chat, T rating for bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckieBubbles/pseuds/DuckieBubbles
Summary: Snippets from the group chat of the Camp Campbell campers





	Camp Campbell Group Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I adore these 'group chat' fics so I figured I'd try to write one of my own.

**Max:** i see you fuckers are all online too

**Nikki:** maaaaaaax im so boooooored

**Preston:** UGH! TELL me about it.

**Ered:** Could have sworn he said we were watching a film today?

**Neil:** Yes, but David did say he’d do a quick talk on trees first.

**Preston:** QUICK??? This has been AT LEAST two acts long.

**Neil:** This is David. At least he’s not doing it in song this time.

**Preston:** Hmm. Good point.

**Max:** there’s no way we’re watching this film

**Max:** he won’t shut the fuck up

**Nerris:** I’ll roll for persuasion, then he’ll have no choice! ☆

**Harrison:** And I’ll try REAL magic.

**Max:** you could both try not interacting with the fucker.

**Max:** neil

**Max:** neil the fuck did i literally just fucking say

**Nikki:** NEIL SHUT UP I WANNA DO SOMETHING FUN

**Preston:** NOBODY interact. NOBODY!!!

**Max:** right can someone hit space kid or something

**Nikki:** @Space Kid D:<

**Nerris:** Casting a silencing spell on @Space Kid

**Preston:** @Space Kid PLEASE shut up

**Neil:** I don’t think he’s online right now.

**Max:** ffs someone just hit him

**Max:** nikki bite him or some shit idk

**Nikki:** on it

**Harrison:** Omg

**Nerris:** Omg!!  *:･ﾟ✧

**Ered:** Omg.

**Preston:** My WORD, Nikki.

**Max:** nice

**Ered:** Lmao that shut David up

**Nikki:** lol that worked

**Harrison:** wHeRe WaS i

**Max:** fucks sake david

**Preston:** nOw WhErE wAs I

**Neil:** WHERE WAS I?

**Max:** can we just break his legs

**Neil:** @Nikki

**Harrison:** @Nikki

**Preston:** @Nikki

**Nikki:** dont think im big enough for that lol

**Nikki:** could bite him tho

**Nerris:** I’m sure we could overpower him :o

**Nikki:** if we all charged he wouldnt stand a chance

**Nurf:** oh hey

**Nurf:** we’re all feeling the same, then?

**Neil:** If you’re asking whether we’ve also lost the will to live…

**Max:** yes

**Nikki:** YESSSSSSSSS

**Preston:** I am getting there, yes.

**Max:** right this is it nobody speak

**Max:** nobody fucking speak

**Max:** SPACE KID FUCK OFF

**Ered:** Space Kid this is so uncool omg

**Preston:** SILENCE SPACE KID

**Space Kid:** oh hey guys what did I miss

**Nerris:** >.>

**Max:** space kid

**Max:** shut

**Max:** THE FUCK

**Max:** up

**Nerris:** <.<

**Space Kid:** whoops sorry

**Space:** but I can’t help it that I’m the only one with answers

**Neil:** We all know the fucking answers.

**Neil:** We are all actively choosing not to give them.

**Harrison:** ^^^^^^^

**Ered:** ^^^

**Space Kid:** suuuuuuuure ;)

**Max:** it literally does not matter

**Max:** just shut up

**Space Kid:** he keeps looking at me for answers though

**Space Kid:** what am I supposed to do????

**Neil:** Not give them

**Ered:** Not give the answers

**Max:** shut ur fucking mouth?

**Harrison:** Say you don’t know?

**Space Kid:** but what if I do know???

**Max:** wow space kid it’s almost like that’s how lying works

**Space Kid:** you want me to lie????

**Nerris:** Well we don’t want you to truth!

**Ered:** Nerris…

**Harrison:** Nerriiiiisss

**Neil:** Right Space Kid just ignore this one

**Ered:** C’mon Space Kid

**Nikki:** ill bite u again

**Max:** there we fucking go

**Nikki:** yesssssss

**Preston:** HALLELUJAH!!!

**Space Kid:** was that right??? did I do that right??

**Max:** somehow

**Ered:** Yeah, Space Kid. That wasn’t totally uncool.

**Space Kid:** hooray!!!!!!!

**Harrison:** Everybody… I think that did it!

**Preston:** Hoorah! Good show, everybody!

**Nikki:** does this mean film???

**Nerris:** HE SAID FILM!

****


End file.
